


Serendipity

by ChaNssi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Ah I'm sorry for making Sungjae a bit of an asshole, But maybe you won't feel so?, I don't even know what I'm tagging at this point, I personally think kenbinhyuk friendship is cute af, Jae is a cutie too, Leobin are cute fite me, M/M, OH AND THIS IS PURELY SELF INDULGENT, Oh but he's also protective of him, Sanghyuk centered, cutie, he angry at Yeon for no reason at all, he cute tho, love/hate dynamics, sanghyuk is in denial, side leobin, wonshik in a flowery apron with his tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaNssi/pseuds/ChaNssi
Summary: When Sanghyuk first joined the company, he never expected to find someone he will hate with every single part of his being.When Sanghyuk first joined the company, he also never expected the person he hated to be so hot.Shhh. Don't ever mention that to Sanghyuk, unless you want to be punched or thrown around by him. Ask Jaehwan, he will tell you all about it. Hongbin is only exempted from this cause he doesn't work in the same place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello Hello 
> 
> Have I intimidated y'all with my hellos yet?
> 
> Anyway..
> 
> I've indulged myself in Chasang. Again. Because Why not, right?
> 
> I just wanted to have fun with this fun couple 
> 
> Dear reader, I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it 
> 
> Let's get going!

There he went again, being his perfect self, sashaying his way through the office, smiling without a care. Who in their right mind would even have the energy to do that all freaking day, Sanghyuk would never be able to give an answer to that. He infuriated him, freaking Cha Hakyeon. Him and his perfectly built body, with all his stupidly soft curves and equally hard surfaces, with just the right amount of bone and flesh and fat. Sanghyuk almost felt overgrown in his presence. He hated him, period.

Sanghyuk belatedly realised he was staring at his sworn enemy and he immediately looked away, embarrassed, when the other’s eyes fell upon him with a small frown gracing his features. He turned his gaze towards his computer screen and pretended to read through the document he had opened, something extremely boring, elaborating about how the stock market had taken a recent hit due to the fall of some big company he was least bothered with.

“I know I’m pretty, but who gave you the permission to stare?” that all so familiar irritating voice snarled at Sanghyuk, and Hakyeon walked away.

Sanghyuk simply smiled to himself, and counted “One,” and took a deep breath.

“Two,” and another breath. And then, ”Three,”

There was a loud shriek and an accompanying thud of feet running straight at him.

“Han Sanghyuk, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Hakyeon screamed at him, violently waving a mouse pad with his right hand and his left one propped up on his waist.

The image of a harried Hakyeon looking completely out of his element standing there in front of Sanghyuk, huffing and puffing, was so extraordinary, he couldn’t resist the bubble of laughter that soon turned into a booming one. Sanghyuk heard one of his colleagues slide up next to him in his swivel chair, just to look at what in the world was making him lose his mind.

“Oh my God, Hakyeon why do you have such a horrendous picture of grumpy cat on your mouse pad?” Jaehwan wheezed, clapping his hands with delight, only to shut up when he felt a glare thrown his way by Hakyeon.

“Don’t you dare test my patience, Lee Jaehwan, or I swear to the lord above –,”

Sanghyuk pushed himself up from his chair and stood, as if to protect his friend from the wrath of the mad man, and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Don’t misplace your anger,” He frowned, and then looked around the office, “Look, you’re disturbing everyone around. As if your coming in late was not enough, you have to make sure everyone knows you’ve arrived?” he looked at Hakyeon sceptically.

Hakyeon’s face coloured a deep red, but Sanghyuk couldn’t tell if it was from the anger or from the embarrassment.

“You,” Hakyeon pointed a finger at him, “Are the worst person ever!” he then jabbed it at Sanghyuk’s chest, hard. “And you better take away your cat decorations immediately,” he then turned on his heels and walked away for the second time in less than ten minutes from Sanghyuk’s cubicle.

“You know Hyukkie, I’m wondering what you’ve done this time, because I’ve never seen Hakyeon that angry,” Jaehwan quipped from behind him.

Sanghyuk turned to face his friend, “Oh nothing, I just made his work place just as purr-fect as he is,” and he smirked.

Yep, it wasn’t all that bad. All Sanghyuk had done was to cover all available surfaces with the worst cat pictures he could find on the vast expanse of the internet.

.

.

Han Sanghyuk was a petty man, he never denied it. But the next day, when he reached the office just in the nick of time, he found his parking space had already been stolen and he certainly recognised that stupidly shiny metallic silver Honda that was instead sitting very happily, oblivious to the seething man who was gripping his own steering wheel so hard, his knuckles turned white. It made him realise that Cha Hakyeon was just as petty, if not more.

He cursed loudly and parked his car in the only available space, directly in the line of sun’s rays and he knew his car would undoubtedly be scorching hot by the time he would need to drive it back. Before unbuckling himself from it, he reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a spare pen and a stink note bundle that he kept for emergency purposes.

He then proceeded to write a few choice words on it, especially stringed together for his most favourite person on earth, and stuck it very neatly to the windshield of Hakyeon’s car. He stood back and relished in his handy work before he realised he was running extremely late and dashed into the office building.

He was panting breathes by the time he reached the floor their office was located on, having ran up the stairs, not having the time to wait for the lift to make it’s slow descent and ascent.

“You’re late,” Jaehwan muttered, “Taekwoon was throwing glares this way all this time. You’re glad he got a call, because I’m pretty sure I’d have witnessed a murder right here,” he gestured to Sanghyuk’s seat.

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes, “Not my fault. That bastard stole my spot,”

“What spot?”

“My parking spot,” Sanghyuk explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Jaehwan just missed the entire concept of it.

“Sanghyuk, tardiness will not be accepted. I’d better see your ass in the office ten minutes early from tomorrow,” his manager shouted from wherever he was and both Sanghyuk and Jaehwan straightened at the voice.

“Yes, sir,” Sanghyuk said clearly, hoping Taekwoon would hear him. He would’ve said something about how he was glad his ass was serving some purpose in the office, but judging from Taekwoon’s tone, he figured it was best to not say a word.

Instead, he settled down into his chair, and was just about to turn his computer on, when a piece of pink paper fluttered in the corner of his eye. He reached over to find a familiar slant on it.

_Tit for tat_

That was all. No preamble whatsoever.

He furiously snatched another sticky note and scribbled _I fucking hate you_ onto it. He rolled himself down the aisle, two rows, in his squeaky chair, levelled up with Hakyeon’s surprised face, and stuck his note onto his forehead.

He smiled at him sweetly, staying only long enough to witness Hakyeon become flustered, before rolling away back to his cubicle, thankful to whoever it was that still held Taekwoon’s attention.

It wasn’t even a whole ten minutes that he had finally settled in for the day’s work that his shoulder was tapped on. He looked up, but found no one. He heard a snigger from Jaehwan, who simply pointed at Hakyeon who was briskly walking away and then at the new pick note that was now on his keyboard.

 _As do I_  
_Ah, where are my manners, my mother will be disappointed._  
_I was told never to fight fire with fire_  
_So, I love you (not really but)_  
  
With a freaking doodle of a smooch face. 

Sanghyuk was fuming and Taekwoon chose that exact moment to take a detour of the aisles, and he couldn’t get back at Hakyeon yet. Instead, he opted for just writing his message and waiting till the coast was clear enough to venture out.

 _Who the fuck even wants your love_  
_Ewww_  
_Plus you’re old_  
_So shut up_

It took him quite a while to deliver his next note, but somehow, he did not get the reaction he was expecting from Hakyeon and that made no sense to him.

_At least I’m not emotionally constipated like you are_

“Burn!” Jaehwan laughed.

Sanghyuk found him looking over his shoulder and reading the entire exchange. He quickly hid it, holding the sheets of paper to his chest and frowned at him. “It’s rude to look at other’s notes,” he grumbled.

“Not when you both are publically rolling around the office in those stupid squeaky chairs and giving each other love notes,” Jaehwan sniggered.

Hakyeon must have miraculously heard Jaehwan because he was suddenly next to them, sputtering “Woah, those are not love notes, those are hate notes Jaehwan,”

Jaehwan’s smile brightened, “Nuh uh, I definitely saw an I love you on it,”

Hakyeon took a step back, “Oh my God, that was sarcasm,”

“Nope, I firmly believe in the philosophy that anything a person ever says, whether consciously or not, is to some extent, the truth,” Jaehwan nodded sagely.

Hakyeon and Sanghyuk both looked at him like he suddenly grew horns, before turning to look at each other with equally dumb founded expressions, Sanghyuk watched Hakyeon leave back to his own chair.

“That is the first time I’ve ever seen you guys end a conversation without getting mad at each other,” Jaehwan voiced loudly, awed.

Sanghyuk didn’t comment, owing to the fact that he was still very much taken aback.

.

.

Sanghyuk’s favourite day of the whole week would have to be Fridays, because that meant he would be free from the annoying presence of cha freaking Hakyeon for two whole days. But the second he woke up to the sunlight almost blinding him, due to him having forgotten to close the drapes across the windows, he knew something was wrong. He just didn’t know what.

He lost track of the amount of times he cursed since he awoke, nothing was going his way. His toothbrush somehow fell into the toilet bowl, the water for shower was so hot it nearly scalded him, he burnt his toast and he was out of butter. And all of his bad luck, he attributed to the fact that the last person who’s face he’d seen the previous night before leaving the office was Hakyeon’s.

He even had to ride the bus all the way, his car’s tyre had given up on him. With a frown perpetually etched on his face, he walked into his office, only coming to a stop when he bumped into someone, and somehow sent papers flying across the room.

“Watch where you’re going,” he scowled without even looking at the person.

He made to leave but someone suddenly stuck their leg out and he tripped, the entire one eighty plus centimetres of his body stumbling onto the floor. “What the fuck, dude,” he muttered in frustration, rubbing a part of his leg that got twisted and stuck under his body. At least it didn’t seem like he hurt anything important.

“That’s what you get for walking with your eyes on your feet,” Sanghyuk didn’t have to look up to know it was Hakyeon that he had bumped into. And Hakyeon’s voice was extremely clipped, as if he was barely containing his annoyance. Sanghyuk almost smiled at that, satisfied.

“Oh, please forgive this peasant, Your Highness, he asks with sincerity, a plea for forgiveness,” Sanghyuk mocked, dropping himself into dogeza, right in front of Hakyeon who was hunched over, collecting all the scattered papers.

“Stop being such a drama queen,” Hakyeon muttered to him before getting up with all the papers and going his way.

Sanghyuk picked himself up and dusted his pants, and made his way to his cubicle. As soon as he lowered himself down into his swivel chair, his eyes fell upon two sticky notes that were taped to his monitor, and they quickly widened upon registering what was written on them.

He scrambled forward to pick the first one up, all the while rubbing his eyes and blinking rapidly as if to make sure he wasn’t reading it wrong.

No.

Way.

He immediately bolted towards the manager’s office, and walked in without bothering to knock. “Hyung, what the hell is this?” he demanded of him.

“Hmm?” Taekwoon looked up from his computer screen, face stoic, “What is it, Sanghyuk?”

“This,” Sanghyuk frantically pointed to the sticky note that was seemingly burning his hands.

Taekwoon simply smiled at him.

“Ah yes, that. It is as the note says. You’re in charge of the new batch of interns along with Hakyeon. I think it would be a perfect opportunity for the both of you to learn to behave, don’t you agree?”

Sanghyuk looked at him in disbelief, “No, I don’t, and I don’t think Hakyeon will agree either,” He almost puffed in anger.

Taekwoon smiled at him, as if he was quietly laughing at a very private joke, one that Sanghyuk had absolutely no idea about, “You should be delighted to know that Hakyeon has already agreed to it,”

Sanghyuk’s mouth felt like it had been unhinged from his jaw. He turned on his heels and stalked out of the office, directly to where Hakyeon was seated, tapping away furiously at his keyboard.

Sanghyuk rounded on him, turned Hakyeon around in the chair to face him, placed his hands on either side of the headrest, and snarled, “If you’re under the impression that you’ll be able to take advantage of me and make fun of me, just because I’m a tad bit younger than you are, you have another coming, old man. You cannot and will not manipulate me in front of whatever interns you’ve agreed to take upon,”

He took a deep breath. “And you,” he poked at Hakyeon’s chest for extra impact, “will certainly not push all your responsibility onto me,”

Friday suddenly seemed absolutely unappealing to him.

.

.

It was the third time in a row that he lost to Jaehwan and Jaehwan was not even good at League of Legends. Frustrated, he banged his head at the keyboard and groaned. He felt a hand on his head, patting his hair. He pushed it away promptly.

“Why am I losing to you?” he whined.

Jaehwan grinned from his perch on the chair next to him. “I don’t know what’s got your panties in a bunch, but I sure do like playing with you like this. You’re doing so bad even a first timer will win,” he picked up a few chips from the bowls of snacks siting in between the two and crunched on them.

Sanghyuk glared at him. “Be glad I’m not in the mood to actually beat your ass,” he muttered half-heartedly. “Where’s Hongbin? Wasn’t he supposed to be here an hour ago?”

Jaehwan picked up his phone from the table and noticed that there were three messages in their group chat. “Seems like he’s gone to Taek’s instead. His boyfriend is more important to him than watching his friend lose to his other friend,” he quipped as he quirked his lips slightly.

Sanghyuk groaned again and batted at Jaehwan blindly, vainly. He pushed himself up and picked up his phone to read said messages and type out his response.

The Three Pimps

_Bye Bitches!_  
_Sexy time tonight!_  
_I won’t miss your lonely single asses!_  
**Hongbin, 6:48 p.m.**

 _Eww, TMI. Could’ve just said you were busy_  
_And that’s my boss you’re doing_  
_I do not need images in head during meetings_  
_**Sanghyuk, 8:03 p.m.**_

The phone buzzed back almost immediately.

 _HAHAHA_  
_Hush baby boy_  
_You’ll soon find your romance too_  
_**Hongbin, 8:04 p.m.**_

Sanghyuk frowned at that message. He did not need romance in his life, nope.

 _Bin, I think he already found it_  
_He’s just in denial_  
**Jaehwan, 8:05 p.m** **.**

Sanghyuk’s frown deepened at that. Instead of verbally responding to the person who was right next to him, he took to violently typing out a reply.

_WTF? What do you mean by that?  
**Sanghyuk, 8:05 p.m.**_

_Oh? Tell me, Jae._  
_I’m listening._  
_**Hongbin, 8:05 p.m** **.**_

Sanghyuk typed out another reply, hoping to divert from whatever route the conversation was going to take because of Jaehwan. He had a very bad feeling about it.

 _Oh, Bin, tell your bf I hate him._  
_Period._  
_**Sanghyuk, 8:06 p.m.**_

_He asks why  
**Hongbin, 8:07 p.m.**_

_He set up me with the devil of the office  
**Sanghyuk, 8:07 p.m.**_

Jaehwan sat extremely quietly beside Sanghyuk and that somehow irked him. He even had a shit eating grin on his face and Sanghyuk had the urge to wipe it clean with his fist. He scowled at his friend.

 _Set you up?_  
_Whatchu mean?_  
_Han Sanghyuk do you have a date???_  
_Why have I not heard about this???_  
_aswsfwhgshsajudas_  
_Oh._  
_*sigh of relief*_  
_You meant Hakyeon._  
_I approve! *Winky face*_  
_8=====D_  
_**Hongbin 8:08 p.m.**_

He was still contemplating what Jaehwan was so gleeful about when Hongbin sent him a flurry of messages. He looked down at his phone and almost choked. Jaehwan’s loud laugh broke him out of his trance.

 _I didn’t even have to say anything_  
_*hi fi*_  
_**Jaehwan, 8:09 p.m.**_

 _WTFHONGBINWHATISHETELLINGU_  
_NOT A DATE_  
_WTFAREYOUTALKINGABOUTJAE_  
_UGH I HATE YOU GUYS_  
_**Sanghyuk, 8:10 p.m.**_

“Are you out of your mind?” Sanghyuk grabbed whatever was closest to his and flung it at Jaehwan, apparently it was just a stuffed panda and it did not do him as much damage as he had hoped.

“But I did not even say anything. I was so silent,” There was that shit eating grin again. It almost felt too bright in the dim lighting of the room.

“Liar. I know what you were getting at. And no, how could you even think that I liked Mr.OhI’mThePrettiestInTheWholeWideWorld? He walks around like he owns the place and everybody fucking worships him,” he found himself gritting it out.

But Jaehwan’s smile only widened, if that was even possible, “So you think he’s pretty, huh?” 

Sanghyuk stared at him in disbelief, “Stop manipulating my words. I said no such thing. I literally just said _he_ think he’s the prettiest. Why are you being like this?”

Jaehwan busted out laughing, “You know Hyukkie, you’re extremely adorable when you’re being so defensive. Look, you’re even red! Are you blushing?”

“It’s called being furious, Lee Jaehwan,”

 Jaehwan leaned across the table between the two to boop his nose, “Cute,” he quipped and flung himself out of harm’s way as Sanghyuk began to flail violently. “You know, Sanghyuk, the line between love and hate is extremely thin. Tread carefully,” Sanghyuk almost shivered due to the seriousness with which Jaehwan uttered those words to him.

_Oh, you’re missing out on so much Bin  
**Jaehwan, 8:20 p.m**._

.

.

Sanghyuk, come the week after that fateful Sunday his friends had decided to gang up on him, stood outside of the conference room, looking up at the ceiling and hoping his prayers reached whoever was up there.

_Please, let Hakyeon get sick._

But as usual, his prayers were unanswered, and there stood Hakyeon in snugly fitted waist high pants and a dress shirt neatly tucked in, a folder in hand, a pair of round rimmed glasses perched on his nose, that slipped slightly down, hanging precariously, his bangs almost covering his entire forehead, and Sanghyuk wondered why the hell he was noticing all those things.

He shook himself of all those thoughts, telling himself it was Jaehwan’s fault for manipulating his words and Hongbin’s fault for putting in unnecessary ideas into his head. He walked in and steadfastly ignored Hakyeon’s eyes on him as he entered, instead looking at the ten or so new interns that were seated at the table, all of them looking nervous.

He flashed them a smile and sighed, because he could no longer ignore Hakyeon. He walked over to the front of the room.

 Hakyeon immediately pulled him aside by his shirt collar and before Sanghyuk could protest, hissed, “Look, whatever problem you have with me stays between you and me. We do not need these new interns to think we’re pushovers, so just, let’s not fight here,”

Sanghyuk gulped and nodded, as much as he did not want to admit it, he knew Hakyeon was right in this case. So he simply smoothed his shirt down, scowled at Hakyeon once, before turning to face the group.

“Good morning, I’m Han Sanghyuk and this,” he motioned towards Hakyeon who gave everyone a very warm looking smile, ”is Cha Hakyeon, and we will be in charge of the orientation program you guys have been put into. It’s a one week program, and today there’s not much to do today, it’s basically going to be a session where we see how you speak and give you tips on how to improve,”

And it went on, there were introductions, some nervous speakers, some good ones and one who even threw up because of just how pressured she felt. It was barely an hour and a half affair and Sanghyuk felt drained by the end of it. He cracked his knuckles and grumbled to himself about how much of a darling he was when he first came to the company.

He heard a scoff and he looked up to glare at Hakyeon. “What,” he asked, pointedly.

“I’m just wondering how someone can be so ignorant about themselves,” Hakyeon commented, as he wrapped up all the documents and pulled out the USB from the drive.

“And I never asked you for your opinion,” he got up from his chair, “And you know, take it as free advice, but maybe you should stop acting like you own this place, I don’t think anyone is particularly fond of listening to you yap about unnecessary things,” He was almost toe to toe with Hakyeon at that point.

Hakyeon, to his credit, did not move from his position, and looked into Sanghyuk’s eyes, head on. “And you are not as intimidating as you think you are,” he smirked right into Sanghyuk’s face and turned away.

Sanghyuk, for some unfathomable reason, couldn’t help thinking about how Hakyeon’s eyes crinkled as he said it. He really needed to get a grip on the situation before it got any worse.

Hakyeon looked back at him, “Jokes aside, I think you were great at handling the kids today,” he offered him a genuine smile, and Sanghyuk couldn’t help but gawk at him. He’d never seen such a smile on the man’s face, at least not directed towards him, and he flushed, he could feel the heat creep up, and for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why in the world he was so embarrassed.

“I don’t need validation from you,” he muttered, and turned away first. He ignored the nagging feeling that was telling him to do otherwise, but he couldn’t help feeling like he’d lost. Lost what, he didn’t know.

Sanghyuk never claimed he was an intellectual.

.

.

Sanghyuk decided he hated one of the new interns. It wasn’t an unfounded claim either. He genuinely decided he hated Yook Sungjae more than he hated Hakyeon, and that was definitely something.

By the end of the week, he was certainly glad that it would all end and he might not need to be in the presence of that absolutely manner-less person. He grabbed the largest cup of coffee, black with extra sugar before walking into the orientation room.

Sungjae caught his eye from the middle of the room and he gave the most evil smile Sanghyuk thought was humanly possible, and Sanghyuk was no stranger to such smiles. But this guy just seemed to be on a whole new level of evil. Sanghyuk ignored him and walked to the front of the room and put down his folder. Hakyeon was already present, looking as prim and proper as always.

“Morning,” he muttered to Hakyeon before turning back to see if all the interns were present.

“It’s rude to not wish a good morning to everyone else,” came a voice from where the general direction that Sanghyuk was decidedly ignoring. But he knew the voice.

Sanghyuk pulled on his sweetest smile, turned to Sungjae and cheerfully said a Good Morning.

But Sungjae wasn’t looking at him. He followed Sungjae’s line of sight and found him staring at a clearly uncomfortable Hakyeon.

Sanghyuk frowned. He walked over to Hakyeon. “Did something happen with him?” he whispered to him.

Hakyeon looked up into his eyes, surprise flitting across his features, “Nothing to worry about, I can handle it,”

Sanghyuk’s frown deepened. He did not like how Sungjae was looking at Hakyeon, and he certainly did not like how Hakyeon kept re-adjusting his clothes every few seconds.

“Now come on, it’s the last day. Let’s finish it off,” Hakyeon gave him a smile that was so unlike him. It was nervous, for some reason, and Hakyeon was never nervous. It did not sit well with him.

“Good Morning! I hope you’re happy to be finally getting rid of us, it’s the last day, so please be a little more enthusiastic than you’ve been the past week,” Hakyeon started off, smiling at everyone.

Sanghyuk stood back and watched.

“So today, we’ll be playing a team bonding game,” Hakyeon, however, faltered when Sungjae wolf whistled, but he got back on track quickly. Sanghyuk felt that was out of character, considering just how much Hakyeon usually snapped when people did not bother listening to him.

“Since you’re ten in total, you’ll be divided into two teams of five. Sanghyuk here will build something out of Lego, and keep it here on this table right here,” he pointed to the table at the centre of the room.

“You guys will stay at your places, and each one of you will be given half a minute to come up, observe the model and go back to build your own replica. You will have to communicate with your members and tell them what to do. In ten minutes, you’ll be required to finish having replicated it,” He went around the room and divided them into two groups and passed over Legos.

Sanghyuk picked up his own set, turned his back to them and began to assemble it in whatever pattern he felt like. It ended up looking like a cross between a house and a dog. He decided it was a transformer of sorts.

He placed it on the desk and called out to the others that their time was beginning.

Hakyeon came back to stand beside Sanghyuk and they supervised the two teams so no one got into an argument. And it went on quite smoothly.

And then it was Sungjae’s turn.

Sanghyuk felt Hakyeon stiffen beside him. He just didn’t understand what was up with Hakyeon’s behaviour. He was never that jittery. He wanted to ask him if he was okay but Sungjae had walked up to them already, so he shut his mouth.

Instead of observing the model placed on the table, he opted to staring right at Hakyeon, who was clearly not looking at him.

“Your time is running out, Mr.Yook,” Hakyeon muttered, checking the timer on his phone.

“Oh, but I think I’m being extremely productive,” Sungjae replied, a smile playing at his lips.

Sanghyuk frowned at him. “Please return to your team immediately, Mr.Yook. Your time is up,” he ushered him.

“I still have ten seconds to observe this beauty,” Sungjae answered, not bothering to take his eyes off of Hakyeon.

Sanghyuk fisted his hands. He felt himself shake. Hakyeon seemed to have noticed, because he felt Hakyeon’s hand on his own, grip tight, as if he wasn’t sure what Sanghyuk could end up doing.

“Please return before I physically move you,” Sanghyuk’s voice was tight.

“And if I refuse?” Sungjae raised his eyebrows.

Sanghyuk wanted to punch that stupid smirk off of his face, but he also knew how useless that would be against the grandson of the CEO of the company he was working for.

“Then your team will lose because of you,” Hakyeon hastily replied before Sanghyuk gave him a piece of his mind.

Sanghyuk whipped his head around to look at Hakyeon, confused. Why would he still be nice to an asshole who had no sense of respect for someone who was undoubtedly senior to him in the work place?

“I don’t really care about that though. But you here, my darling, are much more enticing,” Sungjae leaned in closer to Hakyeon and Sanghyuk snapped.

He pulled Sungjae by his collar and whispered to him, dangerously, “Stay away from him,”

Sungjae pulled himself free, grinned toothily at Hakyeon, glared at Sanghyuk and moved back. Needless to say, his team lost.

 Hakyeon was awfully quiet the whole time they were packing up and Sanghyuk had a feeling he was purposefully ignoring him.

“You’re ignoring me,” it wasn’t a question.

He watched as Hakyeon filed away all the documents neatly into the folders, “I’m not,”

“Why is it that you haven’t looked at me once since the whole bastard incident?” and Hakyeon hadn’t.

“I don’t know where you get that idea from,” Hakyeon replied, still not looking at him.

Sanghyuk gave up on the packing by that point, “Did I do something wrong?”

Hakyeon finally looked back at him, a wry smile on his face, “Did you?”

“Seems like it. Usually when I upset you, you scream, you shout, and you make me want to pull my hair. But if you’re silent, I don’t know where I went wrong,” Sanghyuk had no idea what made him start this conversation in the first place, and he absolutely no idea where it was headed.

Hakyeon sighed, “I am not a damsel in distress, Sanghyuk. I can take care of myself, thank you very much,”

_Ah. That’s what it was._

“But it didn’t seem like you were,”

“And you thought stepping in to protect me would make it better? Why? Because you think I’m spineless? Or is it because you’re taking this as another one of those game we always seem to be playing?”

 “Absolutely not. In fact, I think you’re one of the bravest and most confident people I have ever met,” it shot out of his mouth before he even realised what he was saying.

Both of them stood staring at each other, silent, with their jaws slightly open.

Sanghyuk recovered first, “I meant to say, that I just didn’t think it was right for that guy to do as he pleased just because of his status. We have a hierarchy here and if he wants to be an employee, he needs to learn to respect others and their personal spaces. He just ticked me off,” he said it all in one breath, but his heart was still beating fast.

Hakyeon softened at that. He patted Sanghyuk on the arm, smiling more genuinely, “I appreciate the sentiment, but I will not be appreciating it if you went all alpha male on me. Because I pride myself on being able to take care of myself extremely well,”

Sanghyuk nodded silently. He did understand what Hakyeon was getting at, but there were still some things he had no answer for.

What made him do what he did? He was never one to jump into a fight so readily. And the whole exchange with Hakyeon left him feeling strange, with feelings he couldn’t even begin to decipher. He decided he couldn’t deal with whatever it was and simply went back to work.

.

.

“Hey Han Sanghyuk, staring holes into the back of his head is not going to get him to look at you,” Jaehwan nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.

Sanghyuk just sighed. “I’m not looking at him,” He muttered. There was no point denying it though, he knew Jaehwan was well aware of just how confused he has become over the past few days, especially because he was in almost constant presence of Hakyeon owing to the orientation program. He didn’t get it himself, why he was suddenly so fascinated.

But it had also become a very common phenomenon for Jaehwan to give him suggestive looks or 100watt smiles every time he day dreamed or even simply uttered Hakyeon’s name, even if it was just to complain about how infuriating he was.

“Sure, you’re just staring at the wall, the wall that is so well placed that Hakyeon is standing right there, smiling ethereally and talking to Sohyun, yes of course,” his voice was so gleeful Sanghyuk just had to send a glare his way.

“I have to wonder, who made you my best friend? I think I’d prefer to listen to Hongbin swoon about how good Taekwoon hyung is in bed,” He picked up his bottle of water and gulped some down quickly.

“You wound me, Hyukkie,” Jaehwan pouted.

Sanghyuk hit him with his half empty bottle. “You know, I blame you and Hongbin for whatever it is that you’ve done to me,”

“You make it sound like we debauched you or something,”

“You certainly mind fucked me, and that’s debauchery at it’s finest. Don’t even deny it. I was a happy little hater just until two weeks ago, but now, look at me! You’ve attuned me to him and I hate it even more,”

He felt Jaehwan pat his shoulder slightly, “Hyukkie, that doesn’t sound like you hate him,” His voice was soft, as if he was talking to a child he did not want to scare away, and Sanghyuk certainly felt like one.

“Yes I do, that’s the only thing that has remained a constant in my whole career in this place,” he threw his hands up in the air. “You don’t just uproot me like this,” he buried his face in his hands. He felt so small suddenly.

“So, does that mean you accept the fact that maybe, you like him?”

Sanghyuk looked up, “No,” he said with as much confidence as he could muster.

No, he didn’t like Hakyeon. He still hated him. So what if he sometimes thought he looked extra good in those stupidly tight pants that he wore. So what if he thought his smile suddenly was a little too hot for him to handle? So what if he felt the need to hide behind large potted plants just to avoid him? So what if he sometimes felt the need to just protect him?

In fact, all of those things only made him hate Hakyeon even more. Or did they?

.

.

“You’ve been avoiding me,”

Hakyeon. Sanghyuk’s heart rate picked up.

He stood by the lone cappuccino machine that was placed strategically in the corner of the room from where one could observe what every single person was doing, and Sanghyuk had been spending time there, thankful for the fact that Hakyeon wasn’t at his seat at the time. But he had forgotten to factor in the washroom being right next to where he was.

He sighed.

“Why would I?” he took a sip of whatever it was that the machine dispensed into his cup. He would need the energy if he had to hold a decent conversation.

“I don’t know, do I. That’s why I’m asking you,” Hakyeon pressed a button on the machine and waited for his cup to fill.

Sanghyuk frowned, “Well, you haven’t pestered me for a while now, so I didn’t need to get revenge,”

Sanghyuk did not get a response from Hakyeon, instead he felt eyes bore into him.

“What?” he snapped at Hakyeon’s raised eye brows.

“Really, _I_ pester _you_?” Hakyeon’s voice was incredulous, as if the idea of it was entirely foreign. He laughed humourlessly.

“Of course, that’s why I feel the need to give you back a piece of your own cake,” Sanghyuk was quite proud of his answer.

Hakyeon placed a hand on his hip and scowled at him. “Please, enlighten me, tell me how?”

Sanghyuk sighed again. Where was this conversation even going? “Just by being you, you know,” he vaguely gestured to Hakyeon’s body.

“No, I don’t,” Hakyeon was frowning as well.

“You’re annoying, always smiling dopily as if nothing in the world can wipe that off your face, you talk to everyone like you know them inside out, and I don’t understand why no one can see how much of a two faced bastard you are! It’s like you’ve cast a spell on them or something, so they don’t see your ugly side!” Sanghyuk threw his hands up in the air.

He looked up to find Hakyeon staring at him with his jaw hanging open slightly.

“So you have a problem with my work place ethic and you think I’m play acting?” Hakyeon asked him slowly.

His frown deepened, “If you put it that way, it makes me sound like an asshole,” he mumbled.

“Well, aren’t you one?” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow, but his lips were quirking slightly, and Sanghyuk was berating himself for noticing the tiniest of changes in Hakyeon’s expressions.

“Of course not!” he argued.

“Well, neither am I what you make me out to be. Maybe for once, if you stopped assuming that I am a certain way, and talked to me instead of playing silly pranks just to get a reaction from me, you’d see it yourself, Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon reasoned. “Well, I need to get back to work, maybe it’s time you got back as well,” and he walked away.

Sanghyuk stood still, Hakyeon’s words reverberating in his mind.

He went back to his cubicle, and pulled out his phone.

_Guys_  
_Am I an asshole?_  
_**Sanghyuk, 3:35 p.m.**_

_Considering you ate my ice cream last week_  
_YES (DON’T DENY IT)_  
_I’d glare at you BUT I’m not there_  
_JAE! Glare at him for me!_  
_Oh wait, I’ll get Taek to do that_  
_**Hongbin, 3:36 p.m.**_

_Hmm_  
_Sometimes, yes. Why?_  
_**Jaehwan, 3:36 p.m.**_

_Nothing_  
_Just wondering_  
_Extra early mid life crisis is all_  
_**Sanghyuk 3:37 p.m.**_

He steadfastly ignored Jaehwan’s stares. He’d rather have this conversation via texts.

_Did yeon say something?  
**Jaehwan, 3:39 p.m.**_

Sanghyuk hesitated. He did not know how to reply to that. Of course Jaehwan would’ve noticed the two of them at the coffee counter, taking a break. Of course he would be intuitive enough to know.

 _Not exactly_  
_But he did say I never gave him a chance_  
_Not in so many words_  
_But it was implied_  
_**Sanghyuk, 3:43 p.m.**_

 _…_  
_Well_  
_**Hongbin, 3:45 p.m.**_  


_Well, what?  
**Sanghyuk, 3:45 p.m.**_

_It was you who assumed_  
_You were the one to start this rivalry you got going_  
_So…_  
_In a way, yes?_  
_**Jaehwan, 3;47 p.m.**_

_…….  
**Sanghyuk, 3:50 p.m.**_

_Honestly, I don’t get why_  
_Yeon is a sweet heart_  
_And he’s Taek’s bff_  
_I know he’s a lot sometimes_  
_But he’s not bad_  
_**Hongbin, 3:53 p.m.**_

_But he’s so irritating  
**Sanghyuk, 3:54 p.m.**_

His argument sounded weak even to his own ears. He sighed in defeat.

 _Alright._  
_my bad_  
_What do I do now?_  
_**Sanghyuk, 3:55 p.m.**_

_How about you give him a chance?  
**Jaehwan, 3:56 p.m.**_

_Maybe apologise to him first?_  
_Just saying, but he doesn’t hate you_  
_*winky face*_  
_He absolutely doesn’t hate you_  
_“Perks of being his bff’s bf”_  
_**Hongbin, 3:58 p.m.**_

_Ooh sounds juicy_  
_Bin I need to know!_  
_IT’S A NEED!_  
_**Jaehwan, 4:00 p.m.**_

Sanghyuk squinted at the messages and then turned to throw a glare at Jaehwan. Had Hongbin been there, he would’ve done the same to him as well, but alas.

 _I don’t know what y’all are talking about_  
_BUT IT GIVES ME A BAD FEELING_  
_So_  
_Shut up_  
_And I’ll think of something_  
**_Sanghyuk, 4:05 p.m_.**

His phone was snatched from his hand before he could wait for a reply, and he just about turned to shout at whoever had the audacity when Jaehwan grips his shoulder in warning.

 _And if the three of you don’t stop_  
I will personally make sure you won’t need to work  
Taekwoon _J_  
__**Sanghyuk, 4:06 p.m.**

.

.

Sanghyuk was mesmerised by the amount of flowers in shop. But he was lost. He walked down the aisles, touching a few petals, smelling a few other flowers, but he still didn’t know which one to choose. And he was also aware of how painfully awkward he looked. Jaehwan was right up ahead with Hongbin, both of them being completely unaware of Sanghyuk’s inner turmoil.

“Hi, how may I help you?” A man, who definitely did not look like he belonged in a flower shop of all places, asked him. He even had tattoos on him.

“I, uhh, I’m looking for flowers?” Sanghyuk supplied helpfully.

The man laughed. “Of course you are, what kind though?”

Jaehwan transpired next to Sanghyuk immediately, a spark in his eyes. “Hi, I’m Jaehwan, and this is Sanghyuk and that flower boy,” he gestured to Hongbin, “Is Hongbin. And my friend here is looking to apologise to someone and maybe, ya know,” he winked and Sanghyuk wanted to kill himself.

Hongbin turned towards them when his name was mentioned and eased up on Sanghyuk’s other side. “Hi,” he smiled at the man.

The man laughed awkwardly at the sudden attention he was getting. He extended his arm, as if to shake hands, but he didn’t know who to shake it with, so he let it linger in the air for a few seconds before scratching his other arm with it. “I’m Wonshik, nice to meet you,”

“Wonshik, huh,” Jaehwan mused and Sanghyuk faced his friend, wondering what the hell was up with him.

Instead of looking back at him, Jaehwan opted to just kick him in the shins, making sure the smile from his face did not drop.

Sanghyuk cleared his throat, “Uh, so yea, I was wondering what flowers I should give to someone I want to apologise to?”

Wonshik tilted his head slightly, “Actually, I don’t usually work here. I mean, have you looked at me?” he pointed to his myriad of tattoos.

“I haven’t taken my eyes off of you since I first looked at you,” Jaehwan muttered under his breath.

Sanghyuk turned sharply to stare at Jaehwan to make sure he hadn’t grown horns, but it seemed not, and it was so not like Jaehwan to be so open about being attracted to someone and Sanghyuk just hoped Wonshik did not hear him.

Hongbin was silently laughing into his fist, a hand curled up on his waist, tears streaming down his dimpled cheeks.

Sanghyuk really wished he just brought Taekwoon along instead.

Wonshik flushed deep red, a sign he certainly did hear Jaehwan, but he composed himself and pointed to a lady at the counter, “It’s my mother’s shop. I usually just come out in the mornings to help her with the delivery of the new flowers. So she will be able to help you with that,” he addressed Sanghyuk directly.

Sanghyuk nodded. He pulled Jaehwan with him when he noticed he was still staring at Wonshik and frantically whispered, “Jae, snap out of it. He’ll think you’re a creep!”

“I think he already thinks he’s one,” Hongbin laughed loudly.

“Don’t say that! I’m not a creep!” Jaehwan reached around Sanghyuk to land a punch to Hongbin’s side, but he failed and Hongbin ended up laughing harder.

“You know, we come to set one friend up and the other one finds someone attractive! It’s such a productive day!” Hongbin was gleeful.

“Shut up,” both Jaehwan and Sanghyuk snapped at him, and he threw his hands up in the air defensively.

Sanghyuk walked up to the woman and asked her. She smiled at him sweetly and asked him to follow her. Jaehwan had wandered off again, and Sanghyuk hoped Hongbin would be close enough to make sure he didn’t end up doing something that will get them kicked out of the shop.

“Purple hyacinths would be perfect,” she picked up a bunch of those flowers and tied a string around them neatly. “Anything else?”

Sanghyuk took the flowers she handed to him and shook his head. “I’d just like to pay for these, please,” What he didn’t mention was he was worried for the safety of her son.

He quickly paid for the flowers and called out to his friends. Hongbin came first, pulling a Jaehwan who constantly kept looking behind him with a blush adorning his face.

Sanghyuk opened his mouth with a frown but Hongbin cut him off, “Later,” he mouthed and Sanghyuk nodded.

The three of them left the shop together.

Sanghyuk sighed in relief when Jaehwan finally stopped fidgeting and Hongbin let him go.

“I ad to hold him off, or he would’ve jumped that poor man’s skin,” Hongbin muttered darkly.

Jaehwan whipped his head so sharply, Sanghyuk had to wonder how his head did not fall off. “I would have done no such thing,”

“Really? Maybe I would believe that if you hadn’t almost done that already,” Hongbin deadpanned and Jaehwan glared at him before flushing and turning away.

“I just thought he was handsome. Is that such a big crime?” he mumbled, fiddling with the loose ends of his shirt.

“Not, but you can’t just make a move on someone the second you meet them. Where are your manners?” Hongbin asked, not unkindly.

“Ah, whatever. At least, he gave me his number,”

That surprised Sanghyuk greatly. “He gave you his number?”

“Yes, he did,” Jaehwan grinned.

“Even though you creeped him out, he was still gentlemanly enough to give you his number? Score!’ Sanghyuk raised his hand in a high five.

“Hey, why do both of you keep calling me a creep?” Jaehwan shrieked, but he still did end up high five-ing.

.

.

Sanghyuk pulled into the parking lot of the office building nervously. His palms were sweaty and he had no idea why his body was physiologically reacting as if he was in a stressful situation. Jaehwan rode with him from the flower shop, smiling like an idiot the whole time. Hongbin left to his photo studio immediately after they stepped out.

“Hyukkie, you need to stop behaving like it’s judgement day or something,” Jaehwan commented as they rode the elevator.

“Shut up,” he muttered.

It was still early, Sanghyuk made sure no one would be in the office when he went to deliver the flowers. Thankfully, when they stepped out of the elevator, the floor was just as deserted as he hoped for it to be.

Sanghyuk left Jaehwan to twirl around the empty office and quickly went to place the flowers and a handwritten note on Hakyeon’s desk. He did not want it to be the first thing Hakyeon saw, because he was still very nervous about what would follow, so he instead opted to place them in a small compartment that was left unlocked.

 _I’m sorry for always being an ass to you_  
_I’m sorry for not actually trying to get to know you_  
_I’m sorry for all the times I may have pushed it a bit too far_  
_I’m sorry for everything_  
_\- The brat who makes your life difficult_  
    _Sanghyuk_

He gulped nervously and went back to his cubicle.

When Hakyeon came in, he deliberately did not look his way, and instead tried to focus on the document he had been trying to get through.

“Sanghyukkie, if you don’t look at him, it’s even weird. He literally looked your way as if waiting for you to glare at him or something,” Jaehwan whispered from his side.

“I can’t look at him!” Sanghyuk hurriedly whispered back. “He’ll then see I’m acting weirdly,”

“As if you aren’t alr– ,” Jaehwan’s reply was cut off by a loud sneeze.

Sanghyuk jumped in his chair and looked behind him to find Hakyeon looking around suspiciously.

“Who’s wearing such a flowery perfume?” Hakyeon frowned, rubbing his nose that was quickly turning red and he sneezed again. Even his eyes were turning red.

How strange.

He watched Hakyeon sit down and pull out a few tissue papers.

Hakyeon’s sneezes increased in intensity the longer he sat at his seat and his eyes had started watering at that point. “I swear to God, if there are flowers nearby, this will not have a very good ending,” he muttered.

Sanghyuk’s frown deepened at that. He was just about to ask Hakyeon something, when he heard a sharp inhale of breath as Hakyeon found the flowers and a scream followed.

“Han Sanghyuk! If this was your doing – ,” Hakyeon was unable to complete his sentence as Taekwoon grabbed the flowers from Hakyeon’s hands and threw them onto the desk.

“Pump?” he asked quietly.

Hakyeon shook his head no. It was like he couldn’t speak. His entire face was flushed red and he was clearly having a hard time breathing.

“Call the ambulance,” Taekwoon looked directly into Sanghyuk’s eyes and he nodded, immediately placing the call.

Sanghyuk opened his mouth to apologise, but one look from Taekwoon and he figured he might as well do it when Hakyeon wasn’t dying.

.

.

Sanghyuk stood outside the room where Hakyeon was resting, his hands thrust into his pockets, willing his nerves to calm before he could go in to apologise. His heart was hammering in his chest and he knew it was not only from the nerves but also because maybe, he did not hate Hakyeon as much as he wanted to believe he did.

Taekwoon had called to tell him that Hakyeon was fine and that he could go visit him, but he didn’t even know where to begin.

He began to pace up and down outside of the room and the nurses and other staff kept throwing worried glances his way. He ignored them as best as he could, rested against the wall opposite to the door, took a deep breath and knocked before he lost all will to ever talk to Hakyeon again.

“Come in,” Hakyeon’s voice was soft and Sanghyuk gulped audibly before turning the knob and stepping inside.

Hakyeon was on the white hospital bed, in hospital clothes, and he somehow still managed to look like he belonged there. Not that Sanghyuk thought he belonged there, never. He had a book propped open in one arm and reading glasses perched on his nose and Sanghyuk almost forgot how to breathe.

Hakyeon looked up when he entered and gave him a soft encouraging smile. “Hi,” he offered.

“Hi,” Sanghyuk’s reply definitely did not sound as collected as he hoped for it to sound.

“I’ll come back later,” Sanghyuk hadn’t even noticed Taekwoon in the room until he got up from the couch that was in the corner and went around past Sanghyuk towards the door.

Sanghyuk ignored the sudden urge to pull Taekwoon back into the room and walked in further.

Hakyeon closed the book he was reading and gestured for him to go sit in the chair next to the bed.

Sanghyuk complied. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you had an allergy to flowers,” he looked down at his feet.

He felt a few fingers play with the hair at the back of his neck and he looked up in alarm. Hakyeon was still smiling warmly at him.

“I know,” he said and gestured to the table beside the bed which had a note placed on it. It was the same note that Sanghyuk had written that morning.

Sanghyuk flushed. “I really am, though. I hadn’t known. I wish I could take it back, but I can’t now. I’m so sorry,” he said with as much sincerity as he could muster.

Hakyeon hummed. His fingers were still playing with Sanghyuk’s hair and Sanghyuk tried not to let the shivers run down his spine as much.

“I know. I wouldn’t deny it. I was furious at first. I wanted to strangle you for having nearly killed me, but Taek pulled that note out and somehow, it just became alright after that,” Hakyeon said after a while.

“Did you really think I would be cruel enough to want to kill you?” Sanghyuk asked incredulously. What sort of an image did he even portray, he had to wonder.

“Hey,” Hakyeon said defensively, “I cannot be sure with you. And well, the same goes with me, I guess. I cannot believe I played games with you these past two years,” he mused. “I did have fun though,”

Sanghyuk was surprised to hear that, “I thought you hated me!” he exclaimed.

“What gave you that impression?” Hakyeon frowned and Sanghyuk felt undeniable the urge to smoothen his forehead out. And so he did.

The second he realised what he did though, he stood up in shock, “Oh my God, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’m so sorry,”

He felt fingers enclose around his wrist and he looked back at Hakyeon, his gaze questioning.

“If you keep apologising for absolutely nothing, I don’t know how much I’ll have to apologise for what I’m about to do,” Hakyeon whispered bashfully before pulling Sanghyuk down with what force he had no idea and when their faces were inches away from each other, Hakyeon smirked and pressed their lips together.

Sanghyuk gasped, his heart was beating so loud he wouldn’t be surprised if the entire floor could hear it and his hands hung limp by his sides, he didn’t know what to do with them. He was so out of it he almost forgot to breathe, but then he kissed back.

It was a short, sweet kiss. But it left Sanghyuk’s every nerve ending firing so beautifully he still shivered in the aftershocks of it as Hakyeon let go and settled back into his bed.

“Are you blushing, Sanghyuk?”

“What? Of course not. Why would I blush?” He was. He was blushing so furiously he had to turn his face away.

Hakyeon laughed and even his laughter had an effect on Sanghyuk he could never have even imagined. “You should stop lying to me,” He pulled out his phone and tugged at Sanghyuk’s shirt, asking him to come closer. “Look at this,”

Sanghyuk reluctantly sat back down, this time on the bed and looked at the phone. The screen was opened to the gallery section, and picture on display was of the flowers Sanghyuk had picked in the morning, and amongst them was the lone flower he had picked personally, a gardenia. He gasped slightly when he realised Hakyeon understood what he meant.

“I may be allergic to pollen, but I do know a bit of flower language,” Hakyeon quipped. “Secret love,” he mused, tracing a finger along the outline of the flower on his phone screen. “Since when?”

Sanghyuk took a deep breath. Well, if it finally did come down to this, “I don’t know, really. Maybe it was there all along, but I guess I was just in denial, for the past two years. I did not want to accept it to myself. I think all those pranks I played were to make you hate me so I wouldn’t have to feel guilty about liking you? But the incident with Yook Sungjae left me shaken and then my friends had a part in me realising what I truly felt,”

Sanghyuk felt fingers intertwine with his own.

“And here I thought, all this while, that the person I like really did hate me. But I couldn’t stop from indulging you. You’re just way too adorable. Even when you do get on my nerves, I still do like you,” Hakyeon replied.


	2. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop
> 
> Just the bonus I promised!
> 
> Have fun!

Hakyeon couldn’t believe the audacity of his boyfriend. How fucking dare he?

The entire ride from home to office, he kept biting his lower lip raw, and at one point he even drew blood.

It was Monday and Sanghyuk had stayed over at his home almost every weekend since they got together and they drove to the office together. But today, he was just way too pissed to be in the cramped space of his car with that bastard. So they decided to take their own cars. It was a silent agreement, but still.

Driving from the same place, using the same route, made Hakyeon want to dash into Sanghyuk’s ugly black SUV, but he didn’t because he didn’t want to hurt his precious baby.

Even thinking about a scratch on his precious made him want to barf and he petted his car’s dashing board before parking his car and getting out of it.

He found Sanghyuk do the same and completely avoided eye contact. He walked with purpose to the door of the building, but bumped into someone just as he was about to enter.

He fucking wanted to kill Sanghyuk.

“Please take your foot off of mine,” he said calmly, clenching his entry card hard.

“If you move, I sure will,” came the reply.

Hakyeon did not bother looking at Sanghyuk and apparently neither did Sanghyuk because they both stood in the door way, for at least five minutes before they felt someone prod them both in the back.

“Ow,” they exclaimed together, “What the fuck dude?”

“It would be much appreciated if we were allowed into the office,” Jaehwan’s cheerful voice flitted into their ears just as Taekwoon somehow managed to push them both in through the door way at once.

They walked, maintaining a five metre distance. They stood at different ends of the narrow hallway that held the four elevators.

Unfortunately, two of the elevators were out of service, and one other that was working was occupied by the other co-workers, leaving them to reluctantly get into the only available one.

They took to standing at opposite ends.

“Morning, guys! What’s with the festive mood today?” Jaehwan asked cheerfully.

“Fuck off, Jaehwan,” they muttered simultaneously.

“Oh! I didn’t know it was turn your irritation on your friend day at work. How come no one informed me?” his voice was pouty.

Taekwoon, who unfortunately got stuck in the same elevator just stared at the floors go by, praying that the 15th floor wasn’t too far up. As soon as the elevator car stopped on the floor, Taekwoon immediately got out, not wanting to be in the presence of the idiots. Jaehwan soon followed.

But Hakyeon and Sanghyuk, now having gone to being polite with each other, kept telling the other to go on, neither of them moving. They even ignored the beeping of the elevator, standing unmoving before Taekwoon decided he had enough and pulled them both out of the goddamn elevator.

“I expected better of you, Hakyeon,” he chided his best friend.

Hakyeon frowned at him. “What the hell? What do you mean? And why can’t you say the same to him?” he pointed at Sanghyuk.

“You’re the older one,” Taekwoon replied, frowning slightly.

Sanghyuk sniggered.

Hakyeon growled, “You better stop or I don’t know what I’ll do to you, you bastard,”

“Just like he said, you’re old, what the hell will you do?” Sanghyuk folded his arms across his chest, trying to intimidate Hakyeon.

It didn’t work, as Hakyeon folded his own arms and glowered, “What did you fucking say?”

They didn’t care that almost all of their co-workers were watching the spectacle. It wasn’t an unusual scenario, considering Hakyeon and Sanghyuk have always fought over the silliest of things ever. The office mates silently placed bets on what could be the reason for the newest fight between the couple who loved each other as much as they hated each other. The betting pool had Jaehwan and Taekwoon in the middle, handling all the finances. Hakyeon and Sanghyuk were entirely oblivious.

“You heard me, old man. Oh wait, you’re old, so you probably lost your hearing abilities. Wait, let me write it down for you,” Sanghyuk reached into his pocket to pull out his phone.

Hakyeon was furious, “Fucking hell!” he exclaimed and pulled Sanghyuk’s phone out of his hand, “Did not seem like I was the one with hearing problems last night now, did it?”

“Don’t you dare bring that up!”

“I will, as long as I don’t get an answer from you, I will keep bringing it up,”

They were at each other’s throats and not a single soul in the office even moved from their place to stop them. The last time someone stepped in, he almost lost his arm and leg.

“Move,” Sanghyuk said simply.

“There’s space over there. Manoeuver,” Hakyeon replied, gesturing to the empty space around them

“I need to pass through that particular spot,” Sanghyuk reasoned, pointing to where Hakyeon stood.

“That’s just dumb,”

“Did you just call me dumb?”

“So what if I did?” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. He knew how much Sanghyuk hated to be insulted on his intelligence, and he also knew he struck a low blow.

Sanghyuk’s mouth fell open. “You wanna fuck?”

“Of course I do,”

A hush fell over and everyone in the back ground stopped their betting game and watched Sanghyuk and Hakyeon stare at each other.

They stared. Maybe it was five minutes, maybe it was ten. But neither of them moved. They were physically incapable of it, much too horrified at what they just uttered.

They suddenly became aware of everyone’s stares and they turned their heads slowly to look at them, and found that they all looked away at just that precise moment. Every single person avoided eye contact.

“Uh, I got stuck between fuck you and you wanna fight,” Sanghyuk muttered apologetically, scratching the hair at the back of his neck.

“My reply was just a reflex,” Hakyeon muttered silently. He was so embarrassed, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to look anyone in the eye for a long time.

Jaehwan and Taekwoon thanked the God that at least, they stopped fighting like cats and dogs.

_ At lunch _

“So, mind telling us why you guys wanted to kill each other in the morning?” Jaehwan asked through a mouthful of bread.

“That’s disgusting,” Hakyeon pointed at his full mouth, but replied anyway, “He ate my ice cream,”

Sanghyuk immediately opened his mouth to protest, “That was only because he watched the latest episode of the drama we’re watching together all alone!”

They both glared at each other and Taekwoon could feel the brewing of another storm. Wanting to avoid it any cost, he hit them both on their heads and gave them a warning glare.

“If either of you open your mouths again, I will personally lock you in separate rooms,” his word was final.

_ Later that evening _

“So, where’s my money?” Taekwoon silently asked Jaehwan.

Jaehwan frowned and looked up at him, “You didn’t win,”

“But neither did you. So where’s my money?” he extended his hand, palm facing up, making a grabby motion.

“That’s not how this works,” Jaehwan swatted away his hand.

“You never said I’ll get the money only if I win, you said if you lose, I’ll get the money and you definitely lost. You said they fought over the tv remote. They already fought over that last week,” Taekwoon reasoned.

Jaehwan opened his mouth dumbly, “But that still doesn’t mean you’ll get the money. You lost too, so will you give me money? Plus, why would anyone fight over opening and closing the door? Who cares if someone holds the door open for me?”

Taekwoon hunched his shoulders, “But it’s Hakyeon and Sanghyuk and they always find the weirdest reasons to fight over. I don’t even know if they ever make love without shouting at each other,” he murmured.

“Oh my God, stop putting images I don’t want to see in my head!”

“Well, have fun with them. Hongbin did me the favour of putting even worse images about them in my head and I just wanted to share,” he smiled devilishly before walking away.

Jaehwan decided he hated all his friends and wondered when his prince charming, preferably that cute guy in the flowery apron, would make an appearance, because sometimes all he wanted was to make out in front of their eyes so they understand just how bad it gets when you see your friend make out with another friend.

He decided to fuck it and just hit him up anyway!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I've already written a bonus scene (It's 1500 words aprox) So if anyone is interested in reading it, comment and I'll put it as chapter two of this :)  
> In the bonus, they're already canon 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
